kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Better
It was another peaceful day on Moonbase in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and many operatives were there to eat, mainly couples. Mike and Emily sat at a table, where Emily tried to help him with math homework, although he was busy playfully twirling her hair while she giggled. Eric and Melody got lunch together, and Eric wanted to help carry her tray, but ended up tripping on his shoelaces, Melody giggling. At another table, Anthony sat beside Fybi, the angel girl offering him an orange apple. The boy took a bite of it and instantly grew a mustache. Anthony glared at Fybi, who only giggled. Meanwhile, Leanne Andrea Grayson hid inside a shadow beside a soda machine, eyes fixated on who was at the table in the center: Francis Drilovsky, talking and laughing with Aurora Uno. Leanne only glared at the two, desperately wanting the Drilovsky boy for herself. "You thieving little demon rat…" she said coldly toward Aurora. Just then, another shadow approached the girl. "Hey, Leanne!" "GAH!" she leaped at the voice, emerging from the shadow, turning to see Dillon York emerge from the other one, then seeing Mason and Sheila come beside him, drinking Purple Flurp. "Whatcha doin'?" the shadowbender asked. "Oh… just spyin'." "You still after Francis Drilovsky?" Mason asked. "Mate, you're stuck on that boy more than Numbuh 12-X-11 from Planet Vaporia's stuck on electricity." Sheila said. Just then, a Vaporian child shot into the room frantically. "Meep meep meep meep, meep meep meep! (Quick! Somebody! Anybody! I'll give a hundred space dollars to anyone who can give me some sweet electricity!)" He then noticed Danny Jackson with Vweeb, the little alien showing the anchorman an electrical lava lamp. The two saw the Vaporian and ran away screaming as it chased them. "Whatever." Leanne said. "This time, I got a plan to send little Ms. Half-demon running." She held up a rope. "If you look on the other side, you should see five mud balloons on catapults. All I have to do is pull this rope and Aurora Uno will go from fire to earth + water in seconds! Which should be right…" She watched the two laugh some more. "NOW!" At that instant, she pulled the rope, and… nothing happened. Mason, Dillon, and Sheila only exchanged confused glances. "Huh?" Leanne's mouth dropped, desperately tugging on the rope. She watched as the two operatives walked over to a candy machine to get some Coconut Log. "Er! No! Why won't this thing-" Sheila then felt something beneath her left foot, looking down and noticing she was standing on the rope. "Whoops." She raised her foot when Leanne yanked again. The Grayson girl's eyes widened when the mud balloons fired directly at her, getting her completely covered. The operatives in the cafeteria noticed this and immediately burst into laugher, pointing and coughing out food. Mason, Sheila, and Dillon were laughing as well, Purple Flurp shooting out of their noses. Tears welded up in the shadowbender's eyes when Francis started laughing as well, turning into a shadow and slithering out of there. "Aw, STREWTH! That one was a RIOT, eh?" Sheila exclaimed. "Well, that backfired completely." Mason said. "So, what should we order?" "Uh… you guys go ahead." Dillon said. "Something I need to do." "Oi, las' one at the candy machine's eatin' licorice!" Sheila exclaimed, racing Mason to the machine. Dillon then proceeded to walk back down the hall, going into the bathroom. There, he heard the sounds of sobbing, pushing open one of the stalls and finding Leanne, face buried in her hands. "Leanne?" "AHH!" she screamed again. "Hehe. Thought you'd be in here." "What do you want? Here to laugh at me some more?" "Come on, Leanne, I was only kidding. It's no big deal." She sniffled. "Yes it was. Francis saw it. Now he thinks I'm a total loser." "No he doesn't. But, uh, that's what you get for trying to embarrass his current girlfriend. Heck, ask Mason. He's descended from a Yin-Yang Spirit." She sniffled again. "Oh, what's the use. I'll never get to be with Francis. Sigh… I guess some things just aren't meant to be." "Well, can't argue with that. But hey, you shouldn't lose hope just yet. Just because something doesn't go the way you planned, doesn't mean things won't end up better. You know, Rupert's dad used to have a crush on my mom, but she ended up with my dad, but Rupert's dad got with his mom. And everything turned out great. The point is, you might not end up with Francis, but you'll definitely find someone just as good." She started to calm down. "Like who?" "Beats me." he said, opening another soda. "But maybe you should take a break from trying to steal Francis for a while. Want some Purple Flurp?" "Sure!" Leanne smiled and took the beverage, the two proceeding to drink. Just then, the Vaporian operative drifted into the room, holding the electric lamp. "Meep, meep meep, meep, meep meep meep! (Guys, quick, I'll give you whatever you want, just GIVE me something electrical powered!)" The two exchanged a smirk and shouted, "HEY, ELECTRICITY!" "OH YEAH!" exclaimed an electric lamp with arms, legs, and a face. "MEEP MEEP MEEEP! !" the Vaporian shouted. "Uh-oh." The Electric Guy hightailed it out of there as the Vaporian tried to absorb his electricity. ---- Category:Stories Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:David and Ashley's Kids Category:Danika and Nolan's Kids